denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 21 One More Night (2)
The night of the Winter Dance Main Plot: Leo (Leo walks to the school in a mask.) Leo: Security. (Leo tazes a security guard.) Leo: This won't stop me. But I have to wait. Meanwhile (At the dance.) Justin: I glad Mike and Leo got suspened. Carter: Would've ruined the whole thing. Subplot: Hannah (Amanda walks up to Jake.) Amanda: Wanna kiss me, yet. Jake: I thought I told you. We're not doing that. (Hannah walks up to them.) Hannah: You like my dress? Jake: Stunning! Amanda: Sure. (Amanda walks off.) Hannah: What was that about? Jake: Look, we should talk. Main Plot: Leo Carter: I'll be right back. (Carter leaves to go to the bathroom. In the hallway, he sees Leo.) Leo: YOu!! Carter: What the hell? (Leo tries to punch Carter but misses. Carter punches him making Leo fall.) Carter: Oh my gosh! (Carter runs back to the dance.) Carter: Justin, we have a problem. Justin: What? Carter: Some guy in a mask just tried to fight me. Justin: Who? Carter: I know that voice. It must be Leo. Subplot: Hannah Hannah: You're kidding right?! Amanda: What? Hannah: You kissed my boyfriend!! Amanda: He kissed me! Hannah: Liar. (Hannah pushes Amanda.) Amanda: You know what I'm done with this! (Amanda leaves the dance and goes home.) Hannah: She won't bother us again. Thank for telling me. Jake: No problem. Hannah: Let's go to the bathroom. Jake: Why? Hannah: I don't know. Make it hot. Jake: I'm in. (Jake and Hannah go to the bathroom.) Main Plot: Leo Carter: We have to tell someone. Justin: Now? Carter: What do you mean now? Justin: Look (Leo appears at the the door.) Carter: Who are you? (Leo pulls out a gun and points it at Carter.) Justin: Get down!! (Leo fires three shots.) (Everyone scatters the gym and Leo runs.) Later... (Leo get in a car and drives.) Leo: BAstard. (Leo looks back and looks back up front and crashes into a mailbox.) Leo: Dammit!!! At least it's not my car. (Leo gets out of the broken car and runs.) Subplot: Hannah (Outside of the school.) Hannah: What the hell happened? Aria: Some guy came in and shot the place! Jake: Is that what happened? Angela: Yep. Where were you two? Jake: Umm... Angela: Nevermind. Main Plot: Leo (Carter, Justin, and Pierre walk out of the school. Carter is wounded.) Carter: I've been shot. Justin: Where? Carter: My arm. Don't worry, I'll be okay. Pierre: We should take you to the hospital. Meanwhile... (At the hospital.) Doctor: You're friend will be okay. It's a clean wound. Pierre: good to here. (Aria, Olivia, and Liam arrive.) Aria: Oh my gosh. Carter: Hey guys. Olivia: We came as soon as we heard. Liam: You okay? Carter: I'm fine. Subplot: Hannah/Jake (They arrive at Hannah's house.) Hannah: Our dance ended early. Jake: Yeah. Hannah: What time you have to be home? Jake: Ten. It's nine. Hannah: My parents won't be home until ten. Jake: Cool. Hannah: Let's go upstairs and have some fun. (They go to Hannah's room. They start kissing and undressing.) Main Plot: Leo (Carter's parents come get Carter.) Mr. Thompson.:Are you okay with that arm? Carter: Don't worry dad. I'm fine. Mrs.: Thank you for staying ith him, Justin. Justin: No problem. Carter: Can you give us a minute? (The parents leave.) Justin: Yo. Carter: I might know who that was. Justin: You do? Carter: It was Leo in a mask. Justin: It was? Carter: I've got a plan. We're not gonna expose him yet. Justin: We'll get him. Carter: Yes we will. ...Coming Soon... (Carter glares at Leo.) The New Season (Justin pushes Elias. Elias punches Justin.) Comes (Angela slaps Bridget.) Boom (Pierre passes out.) (Olivia starts breathing hard.) (Portia walks in the school, smiling.) Boom (Police come to the school.) (Seann does a skateboarding trick.) (Liam throws a towel at someone.) Boom All New Season of Denver. Coming Soon Category:Blog posts